<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Pain On My Shoulders by Noodle_Boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059212">Your Pain On My Shoulders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi'>Noodle_Boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johan et Pirlouit | Johan &amp; Peewit, Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Johan is injured in battle, Peewit has to take control of the situation. Healing is more complicated than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan/Pirlouit | Johan/Peewit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wall shook as Johan’s back made contact with the hard surface. A loud “oof” was the only noise that managed to come from his winded lungs, he tried to stand up, he tried to save his friend but his energy was gone, his strength leaving with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peewit,” Johan moaned quietly, his back hurt, his lungs ached and his mouth was filled with the metallic taste of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peewit shot up, the pain in his head nearly shook his eyes from their sockets. He sat completely still, waiting for the dull pain to subside. The room was dark, the smell of must filled it. He wished he knew where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood from his spot on the damp ground, his pained voice shouted through clenched teeth. “Johan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every step he took was filled with pain and the desire to flop back down to the ground. His knee felt as though it was filled with knives and each time he stepped forward the knives cut into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Johan? Where are you?” He whispered, treading softly to limit the noise he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped when he saw his friend lying on his back, unmoving. He crawled close to him and saw his bleeding nose. Oh no. Quickly he rolled Johan onto his side and checked his pulse, he hadn’t choked on his blood, that was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jester threw Johan over his shoulders, the knight's long legs dragged on the ground, but it was all he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Johan. I’ll get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peewit wandered the halls, every door looked the same and Johan was getting heavy. He wanted to be at home, in his bed. Each corner that he turned he double checked in case someone was prepared to attack him and his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle was filled with stairs, each step more painful than the last. Peewit groaned, he was the one that was usually carried. The walls were lit with dim lanterns, it was hard to see if someone was coming, his heart was racing in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he got tired his actions got sloppy, he kept forgetting to look around corners and forgot to quieten his heavy footsteps. That sloppy behaviour got him into trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep, angry voice around the corner cried. “Hey! You!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peewit moved quickly, turning from the man in the hallway, he didn’t have time to see his face. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay long enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> see his face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun the man back up the stairs, he needed to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Johan do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the acknowledgement of his mind, Peewit ran towards the window. He didn’t stop to look down, he would just have to hope there was a moat beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. Even falling, Johan felt heavy on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was hard as Peewit hit it, the sound of the water’s surface breaking filled his ears before the water took over. He kicked his legs trying to force Johan above the surface, he could hold his breath, his friend couldn’t. Determination filled his mind. He was going to get Johan home, even if it meant killing himself. He couldn’t live without Johan, but he was sure Johan could live without him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> The jester collapsed on the ground after pulling the knight from the water. He was tired, it wasn’t often he had to play the hero. Usually he was treated like a child. Johan would be at his side each time he was upset, he would carry him home on the back of Bayard, he would fight to keep him out of trouble even when he most certainly deserved it. And what had he done for Johan? Nothing. Squat. He was a failure, he didn’t deserve to be called a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pricked his eyes before he shook his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I might not have done much for Johan yet, but nothing’s stopping me from doing it now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Johan,” Peewit stated, picking the knight’s heavy body over his shoulders once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peewit whined as his wet clothes sat uncomfortably on his shoulders, chafing his neck. But he continued on regardless. He had to try and get somewhere away from this castle before nightfall or else they would have a chance of simply being kidnapped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to slowly walk through the forest, each step filled his legs with pain. Johan draped over his back, his body limp and his nose dripping blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find somewhere to get you help, Johan. Don’t you worry.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peewit finally faces how to deal with his situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Peewit to death. He only deserves the best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peewit’s fire burned. It didn’t burn brightly, but it burned nonetheless. At least it was warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jester held Johan’s cape over the flames, drying off the rainwater before he wrapped up the knight. His eyes didn’t leave him. Johan’s chest rose and fell and his teeth chattered from the cold but at least he was showing some forms of life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peewit looked away. He was scared. Any moment he could look at his friend and his chest wouldn’t be moving, his flushed face would become white and lifeless, his warm voice wouldn’t greet him anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his hands on his temples, covering his peripheral vision. Blocking the view. He stared at the fire, having a conversation. The flames frowned. He frowned back. His lips felt heavy, the corners pointing to the ground. What was he doing? How was he going to fix this? Johan was injured and he was sitting there in the warmth while his friend was attacked by the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to calm the tears threatening to spring from his eyes. His breath was rapid like the ocean during a high tide. What was wrong with him? Johan was alive. Wasn’t that a good thing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a grip, Peewit,” He scolded himself. He took his red hat from his head, pulling in tight from stress. He watched as the fibres stretched, threatening to snap. With one last deep breath he let go of the hat, he allowed the fibres to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was drowning behind the hills, leaving him alone in the darkness. The fire turned everything a gentle orange. He didn’t mind the colour or the warmth, he just wished he had someone to share it with. It was the first time since he was the goblin of bolder woods he was alone by the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire died down into a puddle of ash. Peewit had settled down next to the knight. He stared up at the moon, bathing in the white light. The man on the moon was sad that night, his usual happy face stretched down to the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jester rolled over and placed his ear on Johan’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Usually, at this time the two would be laughing and telling stories. Teasing each other with mean jokes that never really did any harm. Sleeping soundly, sometimes alone, sometimes cuddling together for warmth against the coldest winter nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear fell from his eye. And after that, the flood gates opened. He allowed himself to cry. Soaking the cloak that was being used as a blanket to keep Johan warm. He gripped tight to it, inhaling the scent of his friend, he cried his name silently, he wished he would wake from the slumber that captured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please wake up, Johan. I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know who can help. There’s no one around here for miles, you’ll die before I can get you out of the forest,” Peewit mourned, hoping that even in his sleep Johan was still listening to the apologies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before he could cry himself to sleep staring into the silhouettes of the trees he saw a few mushrooms from the trees beginning to glow a brilliant green to make themselves know. <em>Mushrooms</em> his tired mind thought. Then it hit him like a tonne of boulders. The smurfs. They were nearby, only a half hours walk. His tears almost stopped completely, and his mind woke up again. They could help him. They could save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight smile, he weaselled in as tight as he could to his friend and slept next to him. Shivering from the cold. Even when Johan’s breath was shallow he was still happy to be next to him. There was nowhere in the world he felt safer than next to his friend, breathing him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Johan. Tomorrow we'll see the smurfs. They can help you, I'm sure they can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johan replied with light breaths, and soon Peewit was asleep with him. Cuddling closer than he ever had before. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. I love constructive criticism so feel free to leave a comment. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't actually know how many chapters this is going to have, I'm just guessing. I've only written this and some of the second chapter. </p><p>I love comments and constructive criticism. I want to hear what you think and how I can improve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>